Running from Us
by maia.maiestas
Summary: When Hermione finds out that she is pregnant with Draco's child only one option seems to present itself. She must run. But Draco isn't exactly the kind of guy who lets go of the things he wants, and this time he wants her. WARNING: smut


**Running from Us**

Panic was filling her every vain as she hastily threw a handful of bundled up clothes into a bag, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sob after sob racked through her body, over and over again. Her hands were shaking; her knees were barely able to support her. She only had one thought; she had to get out.

It wasn't the place that she was fleeing from. Nor the people. Well, perhaps one particular person. But most of all she wanted to flee the horrible situation she was in. Sure, changing locations weren't really going to fix anything, but Hermione was dead set on going. It had started out as a careful, little idea, but it quickly grew so big that it practically possessed her. She was unable to think about anything else.

She reached out to grab another pair of pants when she suddenly noticed a shadow in the doorway. Her heart skipped a beat and she shrieked in surprise. The pants dropped to the floor and Hermione didn't move to pick them up.

"What are you doing?" the shadow asked. Hermione knew the voice instantly.

"Draco," she whispered in astonishment. And then terror took its grip. She felt like a wild animal trapped in a cage. She frantically looked around the room for a way out, but Draco was blocking the only exit. He took a step into the room, his face suddenly illuminated by a light beam from the little bedside lamp. Though Hermione was terrified of him she couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was. His marbled skin was even paler than usually, his eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were tight but he still looked so good she wanted to fall again.

"Answer me," he demanded and the sound of his voice made Hermione forget all about falling. Once again she just wanted to run.

"I'm leaving," she whispered, whishing she didn't sound so weak, so feeble.

"I can see that," Draco remarked sarcastically and bent down to pick up her fallen pants. He carefully folded them and put them aside, way out of her reach. For some reason that made adrenalin shoot through her body in a fresh wave of fear. He didn't want her to go. "Why?"

Hermione mouth was dry. She couldn't answer. She had no answer. So she just shook her head at him. Draco's brows knitted together even further than before and he took another step towards her. Instinctively Hermione took a step backwards and away from him. Draco had his foot lifted to get closer to her, but when he saw her retreating he sat it down and stood his ground. Hermione could almost make herself believe that a look of hurt crossed his face, but it was gone faster than she could make it out.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked with something disturbingly close to concern in his voice.

"Just let me go," Hermione whispered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

It happened so fast that she hardly had a chance to react. Before she knew what had happened, Draco had taken one large step, crossing the distance between the two of them and then she was in his arms. Crying. Hysterically. Draco was gently smoothing her hair, holding her tight, his lips grazing the top of her head. Hermione held onto his muscular arms, her fingernails digging into him. Soon the front of his shirt was soaked and there was longer and longer between each sob.

When Draco felt she was done he held her out from his body, took a hold of her face, turning it up to look at him, and said, "Tell me what's wrong."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and met Draco's eyes directly. It was obvious that he was concerned. About her. The realisation was startling to say the least and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

And then Draco said the single least likely word in the world to come from him, "Please."

After that Hermione couldn't keep from blurting out, "I'm pregnant."

Draco's reaction was nothing like she had imagined it. He was angry. He wasn't shocked. He didn't even blink. She had never seen anyone more stoic and poised than Draco in this moment.

"It that all?" he asked, completely unaffected.

His total lack of sentiment of any sort sparked a fire in Hermione that she didn't even know lay dormant there. She got angry. No, not just angry. She got furious!

"Is that all?!" she yelled at him, slapping his chest furiously. "How can you say that?! Is that all?! This is a big deal, Draco!"

He didn't say anything for while, he just stood there and watched her, huffing and puffing in anger. He was way too calm and collected, which only made Hermione angrier.

"You should calm down," he finally said, reaching out to her as if to get her to sit down, but Hermione smacked his hand away.

"Calm down?!" she yelled. "You can't tell me to calm down, I'm pregnant!"

"I know, you said that once already."

"Yeah, well, I didn't you'd heard me, so I felt like saying it again."

"I heard you just fine."

"Then why aren't you freaking out?!"

"I don't see a reason to freak out," was Draco's simple answer.

His words felt like a bucket of ice hitting Hermione in the face. She froze completely, hardly even breathing. How could he not see the reason to freak out? She was pregnant, that was reason enough right there! Then add all the responsibilities, the pain, the commitment and the gossip this would surely generate. As far as she could see there surely was no other reaction than panic! Perhaps it just hadn't really hit him yet. Perhaps she should help him get to where he was supposed to be.

"You do get that you're the father right?" she asked slowly.

Draco didn't move a muscle and answered, "I gathered that much."

Hermione shot him what she hoped was a very evil glare. He didn't react in anyway, so Hermione figured she'd failed.

"Then why aren't you freaked?" she snapped at him.

"I told you already, I don't see the point."

"Well, for one, it would make me a feel a whole lot better!"

Still Draco didn't react in any way. He was a silent statue just standing there in front of her, not moving. The strange thing was that the more she looked at him, taking it all so well and remaining so calm, the calmer she started to feel herself. Finally, after staring at him for ten minutes straight, neither of them saying a word, she sat down heavily on the bed. A few seconds later Draco followed suit and sat down next to her.

It was Draco that broke the silence after a while, "Why were you trying to run away?"

Hermione sighed heavily, knowing that now she had to face the very thing she was trying to run away from.

"I know it wasn't the best plan in the world," she admitted quietly. "But I was completely bound by panic. You know, that kind of panic that makes all sense and reason go out the window." Draco nodded slowly but still didn't look like he understood her reasoning. "Well, somehow the thought of running away just made everything seem... easier. Not quite as hard to handle."

She stopped, not knowing how else to explain. To be completely honest the whole thing didn't really make that much sense to her either.

"So," Draco finally said, drawing out the word far longer than she thought it would be possible for anybody. "What were you running from? The pregnancy or me?"

The question hit Hermione like the tip of a whip. Her mouth fell open. She searched for an answer but came up empty. She had absolutely no idea how to answer that question.

After half a minute in completely silence Draco sighed, dropped his head and mumbled, "I thought so."

"No!" Hermione quickly exclaimed, grabbing Draco's hand without even thinking about what she was doing. "No, it's not what you think. It wasn't you. Not just you anyway. It was everything. Being pregnant. Having to face my friends. Telling you. Everything."

Draco looked at her searchingly. His unrelenting gaze made Hermione nervous and she turned her head away from him. But Draco didn't let her go that easily. With his free hand he took a hold of her chin and turned her head to face him. She blinked rapidly in surprise but didn't fight him or struggle in any way.

"You didn't answer any of my owls," he said accusingly.

"It's not what you think," Hermione repeated.

"You've said that already," Draco remarked drily.

"Yeah well, I don't know what else to say!" Hermione said angrily, wrenching herself free from Draco's grip, letting go of his hand and jumping to her feet. "You seem determined to think the worst of me!"

For the first time that night Draco's cool countenance crumpled. His eyes were shooting lightning bolts as he too jumped up from the bed, standing in front of Hermione.

"Tell me what else I'm supposed to think when I find you here, packing up all your stuff, getting ready to leave without even a warning?!" he snapped at her angrily through clenched teeth.

"You could at least consider the possibility that I have a good reason to go!" Hermione yelled back.

"But you don't!" Draco yelled. Hermione had never before had him yell at her like this. Even when they were children and he was picking at her she had never before felt this sort of anger seeping from him in dark, haunting waves. It stole every word from her mouth.

For a few seconds Draco was just standing there in front of her, breathing heavily and nostrils flaring in anger, but suddenly his expression changed. His face fell and he looked eternally sad and depleted. Slowly he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I just don't understand this, Hermione," he whispered from behind his hand. "We had a relationship, after all. I don't understand why you couldn't tell me this." He dropped his hand and looked squarely at her, a small tear gleaming in the corner of his right eye. "Don't you trust me?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "Draco, this isn't about trust. This is about us, what we had. You call it a relationship, but is that really what it was? I mean, we were just having sex. None of our friends knew. We never really talked about anything serious. We never went anywhere in public. Is that really a relationship? And is that really the man you want to have a child with?"

"So it is my fault after all," Draco said and sat down heavily on the bed again, burying his head in his hands. "I'm the one you're running from."

Slowly Hermione sat down next to him.

"I'm not running anymore," she whispered. "I'm sitting right here next to you."

"You're only here because I'm here, not letting you leave," he murmured defeated.

"That reminds me, why are you here?"

At that question Draco's back stiffened completely. He was still and rigid as a board.

"Draco," Hermione prompted him. "Why are you here?"

Draco was unmoving, not a feeling showing on his face when he finally answered, "I was worried about you."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" she sighed quietly.

"Because you don't know me," Draco answered as he turned to look at her, his eyes dark, stormy grey as they bore into hers. "You think you do, but you only know what you want to know." He reached out to her and took both her hands into his. "Hermione, I care about you. A great deal. So much that I was afraid to tell you. And when you suddenly didn't even acknowledge me anymore I realised that I was running the risk of losing you if I didn't say anything."

Hermione was struck speechless. She had never thought of them being anymore than just bed partners. The thought hadn't even entered her mind when she'd found out she was pregnant. Draco let go of one of her hands and cupped her cheek gently with his now free hand. He brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, slowly and carefully, still while holding solid eye contact.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered and Hermione was surprised to see a little tear glittering in the corner of his eye. "Don't leave me."

It didn't even cross her mind to anything else than throw her arms around him and hug him close. He grabbed onto her tightly, behaving as if she was his only life source. Tenderly she kissed his hair and stroked his back until she felt his grip lessen. It was quite ironic that only a little while ago he had been doing the same for her. Then he had been the strong one.

"I'm not going anywhere," she finally whispered.

Draco released himself from Hermione's arms and sat up straight, looking questioningly at her.

"You'll stay?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I said, right?" she answered with a trying smile. It fell apart quickly when Draco didn't show any kind of reaction. Her lips quivered slightly before she gave up on the smile altogether. She was just about to say something to make the uncomfortable silence go away when Draco grabbed her face and pressed his hungry lips to hers. At first Hermione was stunned and didn't know what was going on, he had taken her completely by surprise, but slowly she melted into his touch and let his lips work her expertly. Whenever they had had sex in the past it had always been hot and sultry, and this was kiss was nothing if not that, but it had an edge to it. It was more than just want and desire; there was a burning need radiating between them. Hermione felt it stir in all her limbs. She needed this man – she needed him close and in her life. There was no way around it. She clung to the front of his shirt and returned the kiss feverishly.

It still wasn't enough. They weren't close enough. Hermione rose onto her knees and started pressing Draco unto the bed. He groaned into her mouth as he let her take completely control. Normally Draco wasn't this submissive; he was usually the one in charge but this time he wanted to let her be the leading force. He wanted to make sure that he was in no way pressuring her. When his back rested against the mattress Hermione didn't waste any time in straddling him with a leg on each side of him. He released her face to let his hand roam slowly and yet hungrily over her arms, down her back and onto her thighs.

Not before long Hermione forced herself to draw away from the kiss. She wanted to see Draco's face as he was caught beneath her, a position they really hadn't explored all that much. She wanted to say something, something sexy and hot, but when she saw the adoring look on his face all words faded from her mouth. He reached up and caught a stray strand of hair at her cheek and fondled it lovingly. Hermione felt a little blush enter her cheeks and a silly smile erupt on her face. This was so not usual for them when they were together, but in the last couple of minutes their relationship had shifted completely. She was thrilled to see one of Draco's rare smiles, it warmed her heart more than she had imagined it would.

Tentatively she bent down over him, keeping their eye contact, and kissed him slowly. He looked at her in surprise but he answered her kiss more sweetly than she had ever been kissed before. His eyes were searching hers as his tongue explored her mouth's every corner. His silvery eyes held every kind of need, want and caring underneath the sun, which excited Hermione more than anything she'd ever experienced before. She wove her fingers through his platinum hair and gently massaged his scalp. He moaned in appreciation and Hermione couldn't contain a little giggle. This was so much more intimate than anything they'd done before. They'd had sex in every conceivable position, she'd kissed and licked every inch of his body and let him ravish her any which way he wanted, but never before had she felt this close to him, this connected.

Draco hadn't felt this hunger for another person before, not even for Hermione. He had a surging urge to roll them around so that he could do all he wanted to her and more, but he resisted it. He was afraid of scaring her off again, afraid of rekindling her panic. So he stayed where he was, enjoying everything she had to give him.

Suddenly Hermione stopped the kiss and straightened up. She saw that Draco was about to say something, probably a question as to why she had stopped, and held a finger to his lips to stop him. He gave her a rakish smile and kissed her finger with a wink. She slapped his chest playfully and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Slowly and teasingly she pulled it over her head to reveal her black bra.

Draco held his breath, not daring to move a muscle. Instead he just watched as she reached behind her and undid the bra before casting it to the floor. He smiled wickedly at the sight of his perfect breast. He knew that was something he would never tire of seeing. Or touching. Or kissing or suckling. Anything he could do to them he had already done but he was nowhere near satisfied. To make matters worse Hermione herself reached up to cup them playfully, making his growing erection even harder and more throbbing. She even had the audacity to pinch her nipples that minx. But he couldn't deny that he loved it.

It wasn't usual for Hermione to be this... frivolous. But this time she felt so alive, so cherished and so hot that she couldn't help herself. She was so close to just ripping of every single piece of clothing that separated them and have her way with him instantly, but she wanted this to be something special, something more than what they'd usually had. She was pregnant and he was the father of their child. Before she didn't want to acknowledge it, but after seeing him here tonight she couldn't run from the fact that she wanted them to be a family. He had been so calm, so collected while she had been in a state of perpetual fear and panic. He had soothed her more than she had imagined and she knew that was exactly the kind of man she wanted to have by her side.

With a wicked gleam in her eye that Draco couldn't deny turned him on immensely, Hermione took a hold of his shirt and slowly started unbuttoning it. Button for button she undressed him, revealing his chest and his abdomen. It was a sight that never ceased to amaze her. She ran a finger over the sculpted planes until she reached his pants. She raised her gaze to look at him as she undid his pants. Raising herself from him she started pulling his pants down while sliding down his body as well. When she had the pants pulled off of him she fixated on his underwear, a pair of pain, grey boxers, but with a very visible tent in them.

She couldn't keep herself from licking her lips in anticipation. Slowly she reached out and grabbed his erection and stroked it gently a couple of times. She heard Draco groan and decided to take it a step further. Not before long his boxers were gone, joining her bra on the floor, and Hermione had her hand wrapped firmly around him. Glancing up at Draco she saw his face contorted in pleasure, his mouth hanging open, a little groan emanating once in a while. Not quite satisfied yet Hermione bent over and took his tip into her mouth. Draco jumped in surprise but once she started swirling her tongue around his head he settled somewhat, his hand coming to rest at the back of her head, absentmindedly playing with her hair. She moved her mouth down over his length, enveloping as much of him as she could. Carefully she repeated the motion again and again, alternately sucking only the tip of him and stroking him with her hand.

"Oh Merlin, 'Mione, I need more," he groaned hoarsely.

Hermione paused long enough to ask, "What do you want?"

"Get naked and let me taste you," he demanded. This was more like the Draco she knew, the demanding, the controlling. And she liked it. She rose to her feet and discarded both pants and panties faster than the speed of light. She was wet as never before and it was clear to Draco's searching eye. She moved to lie down on the bed, but Draco stopped her.

"No, I want to taste you while you taste me," he explained with a wicked wink. She blinked a few time to let the words settle before she smiled broadly and crawled back onto the bed. He held onto her hips as she sat down on his face. Before she had even gotten close to his erection she felt his tongue make contact with her dripping wet core. She moaned at the pleasure coursing through her with every swipe of his expert tongue. Leaning down she took a hold of his strained erection again. As he worked with his tongue on her sex she took his into her mouth again. She found it hard to concentrate on anything else than the pleasure he brought her but she was determined to show him that she really did care for him as well. However her resolve faded away when Draco started working a finger slowly in and out of her. He timed each thrust with a flick of his tongue and Hermione lost all thoughts that didn't concern Draco's tongue and finger. And when he added another finger all she could do was buck against him and moan uncontrollably. It only took a few more thrusts before she stiffened in a glorious orgasm that left her completely breathless and practically boneless.

Before she could regain her strength and move by herself, Draco had her rolled onto her back with his following quickly, only now they were face to face. He was smiling down at her, sweetly and tenderly, as he stroked her cheek once again. Lazily she returned his smile and stretched like a sated cat.

"Are you happy?" he asked quietly. Hermione snuggled into his caress and nodded. "Good, because I'm nowhere near finished with you."

And without a warning he thrust himself into her. She arched her back, making him slide in even deeper, in surprise. He rested within her for only a fraction of a second before he pulled out and plunged back in. The friction between them grew more and more unbearable with every thrust, and somehow it didn't feel like enough for either of them. Wanting to get closer and deeper Draco grabbed Hermione's thighs and lifted her bottom off the mattress. At this angle he was able to drive himself all the way onto her, his thighs slapping loudly against her bum every time he slammed into her. Hermione was clawing away at his muscular over arms, dragging long red marks down his arms. Both were moaning loudly, both were coated in a fine layer of sweat and both felt more connected to the other person than ever before.

It didn't take long before this position was no longer satisfactory to either of them. Draco dropped her one leg and positioned the other over his shoulder so that she was lying on her side. This also freed one of Draco's hands so that he could reach up and play with those lovely breasts of hers. She groaned in appreciation as he pinched a nipple gently. At that sound he slowed down his frantic thrusts to a teasingly, lovingly slow pace. Hermione opened her eyes to look at him, and their eyes locked. His mouth was hanging open, sweat had moistened his hair and his lips were red from their kisses but he had never before looked more handsome, Hermione decided quickly. He pinched her nipple again and drove himself harshly into her. She whimpered in delight and bit her bottom lip without looking away from him. A few more thrusts and Hermione felt herself unravel once again. This time Draco was ready to follow her and with a particularly powerful thrust he released himself into the depths of her. Hermione cried out his name while another orgasm washed over her.

Careful not to squish her Draco gently lay down in Hermione's welcoming arms. He rested his head against her breasts and listened to the sound of her racing heart. Then he suddenly remembered what she had told him earlier and fixated his gaze on the belly. He could almost make himself believe that he saw a little swell. And it wasn't hard for him to imagine her heavy with child – his child none the less. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her tummy. A few seconds later Hermione's hand covered his.

"I already love him," Draco whispered, surprised and the truth in those words.

"Her," Hermione corrected him.

Draco snapped his head away from her body to look down at her large, smiling eyes.

"It's a girl?" he asked breathlessly. Hermione nodded. Draco settled down upon Hermione's breast again and returned his gaze to their joined hands.

"My daughter," he whispered carefully, tasting the words as they left his lips. He decided he liked the sound of them. "I'm having a daughter. Hopefully you'll be as beautiful as your mother."

Hermione laughed and tucked on a strand of his hair as she said, "I wouldn't mind if she had a little of you in her as well."

Draco joined in on her laugh.

"You do realise that I'm going to spoil her silly," he said once the laughter had settled.

"I know," Hermione said with satisfaction. "I also know that you're going to be one of those crazy fathers who all but lock up their daughters when they hit puberty."

Draco laughed, trying to mask the fact that he knew she was completely right about that. If he already loved his daughter this much before she was even a visible bump he was going to love her sp much once after having watched her grow up. He sighed and tried to clear his head of those thoughts. It was still too soon to envision giving her away at her wedding after all.

Instead he rose onto his elbow and asked, "How do you feel about a nice, hot bath?"

Hermione smiled like a petted cat and said, "That sound absolutely lovely. And afterwards you can help me unpack my things."

"Nothing I'd like more," Draco said and kissed her soundly before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

_**This is written for Raven-fan14, who requested a Draco and Hermione story. I hope you're happy with the end result.**_

_**I apologise for not updating 'My Hero' lately, but I'm currently working on my Bachelor project so that takes up a lot of my time. I am literally writing all day long, so writing fan fiction isn't really highest on my list of things I want to do in my spare time. Hopefully you'll be able to forgive me.**_

_**Don't forget to leave a little review or possibly a request. I can't guarantee a speedy reply, but a reply you will definitely get!**_


End file.
